Ghoulia Yelps
|Bild=thumb|260px |Geburtstag=25. Juli |Alter=16 (Monsterjahre) |Killer Style=Meine "Nerd"-Hornbrille. Die passt einfach zu allen Klamotten. |Mordsmäßige Macke=Ohne einen Präzisen Plan läuft bei mir nichts. Veränderungen in letzter Sekunde lähmen mich mordsmäßig. Als echter Zombie schleiche ich nur so durch die Gegend, kriege nie ein Lächeln hin und spreche, naja...wie ein Zombie. |Haustier=Meine Eule Sir Hoots A Lot. Ein perfekter Kumpel, auch wenn er sich standhaft weigert, sich als fliegender Kurier nützlich zu machen. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung=Ich lese unwahrscheinlich gern und lerne neue Sachen. Bücher passen immer in meinen Plan. |Absolutes No-go=Änderungen in letzter Sekunde und Monster, die kein "Zombie" sprechen können. |Lieblingsfach=Ich kann mich für keins entscheiden! |Ätzendes Schulfach=Ich glaube, man kann bei jedem Fach etwas lernen. Selbst beim Völkerball, kann man lernen wie man sich duckt. |Lieblingsfarbe=rot |Lieblingsessen=Gehirn...kleiner Spaß! Ich habe in der Tat eine gewisse Schwäche für zügig zubereitete Kost für den Massengeschmack. (Kurz gesagt: Ich mag Fast Food) |ABMF=Cleo de Nile und alle anderen auf der Monster High. |Tagebücher=}} Sie ist die Tochter der Zombies. Über Ghoulia Sie ist das klügste und intellektuell anspruchsvollste Mädchen an der Monster High. Wegen ihrer körperlichen Einschränkungen, kann sie nur in "Zombie" (Stöhnen und Ächzen) sprechen, aber alle ihre Freunde haben die Sprache gelernt, so dass sie mit ihnen unterhalten kann. Sie hat einen Übersetzer, der ihr hilft, wenn sie mit Monstern reden muss, die kein "Zombie" sprechen. Sie ist eine großartige Illustratorin, was in "Daydream of the Dead" erwähnt wird und liebt Comics. Persönlichkeit Obwohl es so scheint, dass sie sich von Cleo gerne ausnutzen lässt, kann sie auch ihren eigenen Willen zeigen, wenn andere über ihren Kopf über sie bestimmen wollen. Als Cleo z.B. Clawdeen in Abschreiben? Fehlanzeige! vorschlägt bei einem Test bei Ghoulia abzuschreiben, wartet sie bis zur letzten Minute, um den Test, in einer unerwarteten Geschwindigkeit, nicht nur einfach zu schreiben, sondern den Stift qualmen zu lassen. Sie ist allerdings auch sehr hilfsbereit, wenn Freunde in Schwierigkeiten stecken, wobei man manchmal erst im Nachhinein merkt, dass sie geholfen hat, wie in Pickelalarm. Wobei sie vor allen den anderen Zombies zur Seite steht, wenn es darum geht ihnen zu helfen, z.B. in Zombie-Ball. Aussehen Sie hat eine blasse, graue Haut und hat leichte Probleme mit dem Blinzeln, da ihre Augenlider sich nicht synchron bewegen. Ihre blaues, hüftlanges Haar hält sie meistens mit einem grünen Haarband zurück und sie trägt eine "Nerd"-Hornbrille. Beziehungen Familie Ghoulia lebt mit ihren Eltern, die beide Zombies sind, es wird nicht gesagt, wie ihr Haus aussieht. Wie Ghoulia, sind sie ziemlich langsam, und sie neigen dazu, ziemlich hart gesottenen, nach ihren Weigerung, Ghoulia zu ihrem Lieblings-Comic-Konvention gehen. Die beiden von ihnen arbeiten für das Department of Monster Vehicles. In den Monster High Büchern hat Ghoulia eine ältere Schwester namens Moanica (Monica), die in ihrem letzten Jahr an der High School ist. Haustier Ghoulias Haustier ist eine babyblaue Eule namens Sir Hoots A Lot, die so eloquent und intelligent wie ihre Besitzerin ist. Allerdings weigert er sich für Ghoulia die Liefereule zu spielen (ein möglicher Hinweis auf die Eulen in Harry Potter). Freunde Ghoulia ist ein Mädchen, das mit fast jedem befreundet ist, aber es gibt zwei spezielle Schüler, denen sie besonders nah steht. Ihre ABMF ist Cleo de Nile, mit der sie sogar ihrer schulischen Termine plant, obwohl Cleo sie gerne ausnutzt und ihre Projektarbeiten stiehlt. Was allerdings nicht heißt, dass sich Ghoulia nicht auch manchmal dafür rächt. Ghoulia und Frankie scheinen eine Schwestern-ähnliche-Beziehung zu haben, was sich z.B. dadurch zeigt, dass Frankie ihre "Flügel"-Frau bei Dates spielt. Sie ist aber auch mit Clawdeen und Clawd Wolf gut befreundet, zumindest wurde sie von ihnen, vor dem Erwerb eines Rollers, regelmäßig nach Hause oder auf Partys von den beiden gefahren. Romanzen Ihr Freund ist Slow-Moe, ein Zombie-Junge, der nicht nur gerne Kistenball, sondern auch Schach spielt. Er lässt sich von ihr sogar sanft ins Auge stupsen. Sie unternehmen manchmal auch Ausflüge mit ihrem Roller. Dennoch trifft sie sich auch mit Don of the Dead, wobei sie eher gute Freunde sind. Darüber hinaus ist Ghoulia ein Fangirl ihres Lieblings-Comic-Helds Dead Fast. Meta Timeline *'22. Dezember 2008:' Mattel beantragt die Handelsmarke für Ghoulia Yelps. *'22. Juli 2010:' Ghoulia Yelps' erste Puppe wird auf der San Diego Comic-Con International gezeigt. *'5. Mai 2010:' Die ''Monster High'' Webseite geht online mit Ghoulia Yelps' Steckbrief. *'5. Mai 2010:' Ghoulia Yelps' Passbild wird freigeschaltet . *'5. Mai 2010:' Ghoulia Yelps hat ihr 2D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Jaundice Brothers". *'Anfang Juli 2010:' Ghoulia Yelps hat ihr Tagebuch-Debüt in [[Cleo de Niles Basic Tagebuch|Cleos Basic Tagebuch]]. *'Oktober 2010:' Ghoulia Yelps' erste Puppe wird als Teil der 'Basic'' Serie veröffentlicht.'' *'5. April 2011:' Ghoulia Yelps hat ihr Buch-Debüt in Fledermäuse im Bauch. *'Anfang Juni 2011:' Ghoulia Yelps' Plüschpuppe wird veröffentlicht. *'12. Februar 2012:' Ghoulia Yelps hat ihr 3D-Cartoon-Debüt in "Monsterkrass Verliebt". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Ghoulia agiert bei den Heimspielen der Kastenball-Mannschaft als Punkterichter. "Physical Deaducation"-Ratgeber *Ghoulia träumt davon, eine Besucherkarte der Bibliothek von Alexandria zu besitzen und eine Zeitmaschine zu verwenden, um diese zu besuchen.Ghoulia Yelps' SDCCI Tagebuch *Sie und Spectra sind die einzigen Monster, deren Alter in Monster'jahren berechnet wird. *Ghoulia kann nicht springen.Facebook, 21. Juli 2011 *Ghoulia ist gewöhnlich verantwortlich, für das Auslösen von Feueralarmen, die auf das Konto von Nightmare gehen, wie in "Feiertag der 13." und "Neferas Regiment". *Ghoulia kann wie eine Banshee schreien und Glas zerspringen lassen."Super Fan" *Im ersten Buch bezeichnet Ghoulia sich als Einzelkind; aber am Ende des vierten Buchs, ''Ein Date zur Geisterstunde, wird aufgedeckt, dass sie eine ältere Schwester Namens Moan'ica hat. *Laut Twitter ist ihr Geburtstag am 25. Juli. Ghoulia Yelps Galerie Gloom Beach Ghoulia.jpg|'''Gloom Beach Ghoulia Yelps Roller Maze Ghoulia.jpg|'Rollschuh-Clique' Ghoulia Yelps Schatzsuche Ghoulia.jpg|'Schatzsuche' Ghoulia Yelps Todschick Ghoulia.jpg|'Todschick' Ghoulia Yelps Todmüde Ghoulia.jpg|'Todmüde' Ghoulia Yelps Mitternachts Party Ghoulia Yelps.jpg|'Mitternachtsparty' Ghoulia Yelps Classroom Ghoulia.jpg|'Monsterschüler' Ghoulia Yelps Fashion Packs Zubehör Referenzen Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps Ghoulia Yelps